Dear Friend
by nopenopenopenope
Summary: Hinata is a quiet girl at a new school with a very strange problem. Writing to a friend, the wind takes her letter and someone unexpected finds it. Sasuhina slight Naruhina, Narusaku.
1. Chapter 1

((YAY

((YAY! NEW KEYBOARD! YOSH! I've just been on a writing spree. I'm working up the courage to write the first chapter of my Shikatema fic, This for now is an oddly ended-oneshot. I might continue it later.))

_Dear Friend,_

_It's been two years since we returned from the trip and what I wouldn't give for you to be with me here. Shino of all people got a dog. She's HUGE! Everyone said he got it because he missed you so much._

Hinata paused, the wind tugging at the pen and paper in her hands. She was lying down in a field of exceptionally tall grass which blew over her in a protective pose. The clouds were constantly dacing about the sun, causing an instant spotlight effect in which for one moment Hinata could be seen in a flash of brilliant radiance, and in another moment she had disappeared into green.

Sighing as she looked at the racing grey sky, she once again pressed pen to paper, writing a letter no one would read.

You should see the sky. It looks like the day we were in the forest and climbed to the very top of the canopy. That may be my favorite memory of you. The day we sat amongst the leaves, higher than everything else. It was like… like I had left my worries on the ground.

_ I miss you. I take care of Akamaru every day, but he whines for you to come home. I miss you. Did I already write that? I did, I see it above the page. I just… forget sometimes._

_ Come back soon, please. _

Hinata

She finished with a smile, and held the paper to her chest for a brief moment. Slowly lifting her hands, she let the note be torn from her hands and fly into the Sky.

She loved writing, because you couldn't stutter in writing, you could do whatever you wanted, nothing mattered but the words. People wouldn't care about your appearance, wealth…background…

"Hinata-chan!" A curt voice cut through her daydream and severed her thoughts as she quickly straightened her posture, and grabbed her books.

"You'll be late for school."

She smiled, twiddling her fingers and nodded her head. "C-coming ni-san."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That morning, the wind brought a strange thing to Sasuke's hand. Normally, he wouldn't be bothered with such things as a handwritten letter, but the mixture of the fact that it had said 'Dear friend."' And that it had landed in his hands made him compromise his nature for a moment.

It wasn't written for him. He knew that…. Yet he felt it was, for Sasuke didn't ever have friends. He had fangirls, and he had rivals… but no one would ever come to him with a face that said 'Dear friend.' He read it twice…

"Sasuke." He looked up as a cold hand swept against his shoulders, making him shudder.

"You'll be late."

"Shove it brother."

"You should respect your elders foolish brother." He said softly, before turning away.

Tucking the note away he strolled down the street, pulling out a paper and pen as the bus stopped in front of him, girls laughing, guys bragging… too much noise.

He sat down anyway, and began to write.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

School was full of new names, pointing fingers and Surprise! A detention.

Yet he realized this year he was not the only one pointed at. There was a girl. A G

Girl with lavender eyes and long blue-black hair… She had a note clasped in her hand, which was apparently getting her all the glances and no friends. Her baggy clothing was enough to raise and eyebrow or two, but this strange person was completely oblivious to the thoughts of her peers.

"Guess what?" a voice said, making him jump, he turned to see the idiot of the century running towards him. Naruto Uzumaki, self-proclaimed rival to the disinterested Sasuke Uchiha. If there was a person though, who he had become close to at all, it was him. Reluctantly his constant jabbering had acquainted them, and Sasuke rolled his eyes, catching one last glimpse of the girl before turning.

"What?"

"I'm in love." _Oh god._ Sasuke thought he would puke, but the letter had put him in a good mood and he said. "Do tell." Almost without the bucketload of sarcasm that came with every word he spoke.

"Did you see that girl, the one with the white eyes." _They were lavender, but hell, who cared._

"Yup…"

"She blushes whenever she sees me, and we have gym class together. It may not look like it, but under all that dishrag excuse for clothing she wears, she's super hot." He grinned. "And she likes ME."

"You don't know that." He said and added "Maybe you're right… but the then it has to be that the white eyes mean she's blind."

"Why?" The blonde chased after him as he made his way down graffiti stairways.

Sasuke stopped at the door and tilted his head, eyes alit. "Because no girl in their right mind would fall for a guy like you." He waited for the anger, but instead got another stupid grin.

"Ah, but that's the best part!"

With the strange comment ringing in his head, Sasuke shut the door to the classroom.

Advanced trigonometry… god this year will suck. He sat down a random seat, ignoring all those who tried to speak to him.

Taking out a crumpled piece of paper, he finished writing.

Tell Akamaru I miss him too, and not to fret. You shouldn't fret either. I will try to return soon, but as you know I cannot promise.

_ Sincerely,_

He smudged the ink where the name would be, and, hearing the bell, quickly tucked the note away.

People like him simply weren't the type to write letters. Especially the comforting sort.

The teacher was a woman in a tan coat and dark brown hair which was in a messy ponytail. Slamming her fist on the wooden table she shouted

"WELCOME TO THE HARDEST MOST MISREABLE CLASS OF YOUR LIFE."

_Oh. My. God._ The whole class thought in unison. Everything was silent until the awkwardness was broken by a small shy knock.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU-" _**Thunk**_ the knock was gone and replaced with a small moan.

The woman got up and said "'Name's Anko by the way. Not 'Miss A.' not 'Mrs. A.' not even 'teacher' 'Anko' got it?" Everyone nodded, except for Sasuke who simpley flodled his hands and muttered.

'Hn'

Silence, and then louder than ever, Anko's voice came "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! THERE'S A STUDENT LYING IN THE HALLWAY!"

After a few minutes of screaming the girl lavender eyes was identified as Hinata Hyyuga, and she now lay slumped over on the desk next to him, still knocked out from Anko's screaming.

But…Anko was preoccupied with something else… a note… she didn't realize the large mirror behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Besides being the school's heartthrob, Sasuke had a wide variety of strange almost-but-not-quite-useless talents. One of these was reading backwards, a skill he had simply by seeing. It was a strange power, but he had always had a good eye, tough he didn't know why.

Squinting he read the mirror quickly.

_Dear Teacher, this is Hinata Hyyuga, heiress to millions in wealth and the pride of our clan. Yet as of now, she has a small problem. Kiba Inuzuka, her past friend has been causeing her some problems mentally. He didn't do anything wrong, something is just troubling her. She is very nervous and easily frightened. As avid donors to the school we ask you treat her with the greatest kindness. Among her nervous problems she also stutters. If anything happens know we shall not hesitate to take action._

_ Sincerely_

_Hiyashi Hyyuga_

It was the second letter he had read today, and by far his least favorite.

_That's what Naruto meant… she actually isn't in her right mind. _ He paused, as the girl opened her eyes, and shook her head.

_I wonder who Kiba is…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a small realization. She was staring at him, her lavender eyes welcoming heim, along with a smile that said 'Dear friend'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was on the third day of school that Hinata came home flushed with happiness and a joy which spread to all those around her. She spun in circles and laughed, she sang the tunes sung by birds in mid flight, and she clollapsed onto her brother Neji, hugging him into a state of shock.

Finally he pushed her off and said "H-hinata? What is the meaning of this?"

"HE W-WROTE BACK TO ME, NEJI NII-SAN HE DID!" she smiled, but he frowned.

"Look!" she unfolded the obviously smothered piece of parchment and Neji saw a scrawled writing that did look much like her friends.

This however did not help. "I told you he would! He would, h-he would, and he did!" she disappeared, her eyes overflowing with memories of sunbeam strolls and the face of the boy she loved. The whole reason she had stared at that boy through gym was that he reminded her of him. However, she didn't need replacements anymore. She had her friend, her forever had

Neji simpley stared, thinking.

Kiba Inuzuka had died two years ago.

Who had been the strange soul who'd reached out to the girl with the eyes white with despair, and given her what she wanted most.

Who was the boy who had made his sister cry with joy?

Who was the boy just looking for the present and trying to forget the future.


	2. Chapter 2

((YAY

((YAY! NEW chapter of death… I decided to continue this because I need to work on writing from different characters prospective. Not the best I know, but I wanted to try and write this. Don't excpect this story to be more than 5 chapters. I just need a break from Sasuke angst… so now I'm writing Hinata angst… if those two words can be put together… oh well.))

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm in love.

She's quiet, and not at all what is expected… from anyone.

This is what makes her so fun.

It's been two days, since I saw her. The first day, all she could do was stare at me, and blush. I was weirded out at first, until I saw her smile… and her cup size.

Now all I can do is stare…

"NARUTO BAKA!" a smack sent all hopes of finishing my daydream out the window.

"Sakura…" If I had another girl in mind, it would 100 be Sakura, her only problem is her obsession with Sasuke… and her hatred of me.

"We're supposed to be working for Iruka-Sensei! The paper's due end of class, I'm your partner and PARTICIPATION IS REQUIRED!!" that last scream got us looks from everyone and everything in the classroom. I swear even the chalkboard was staring.

_**Smack**_

"OW! Alright alright!" There's one more problem with Sakura… her slaps.

"Alright, Let's start." I listened with overly—fake enthusiasm for a moment, but when she didn't notice how annoying I was being I resumed staring at my flower. However today, she was looking at the vile wretched piece of slime who was… smiling?

"Sasuke… it's this way." Her hands moved across the paper, precise and delicate.

That ass hole had to beat me to everything, at everything… he didn't deserve anyone's company… so how come he always received it?

"I know." She had hurt his pride…

I felt myself grin as I waited for him to brush her off, make her cry… something to prove his dominance.

Strangely enough it didn't come… no, strangely wasn't a big enough word… the shock was killing me! Sasuke never loved, Sasuke only cared about annoying the hell out of me! That must be it. He's using her to make me even more angry because he's jealous of my awesome catch phrase, believe it!

_**Smack**_

"SAKURA WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Haruno, Uzumaki, detention."

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Make that two detentions."

"Ugh." My head hit the desk with a thud.

Sasuke just smirked, but his smirk turned to shock as the bell rang.

"SENSEI!" moans of students, particularly myself and Sakura.

"It's impossible for us to have finished this assignment, especially in this time period.!"

"Well maybe that's because you were-"

"I-it was a-also hard for… S-sasuke and me to f-finish on time." The white flower saved me again… that explained the shock on Sasuke's face.

"Fine, finish it over the weekend." A groan resounded from the room as I found myself bolting out the door.

Lunchtime. Perfect time to throw a paper airplane at that girl-stealing-son-of a-

"N-naruto?" her voice wiped every satanic thought from my mind.

"Will you s-sit with me and S-sasuke?"

"Sure Hinata!" This would be the perfect airplane-throwing opportunity.

I folded one quickly and struck him down, in one blow, with one hand. In the other, Hinata was lying, perfectly still and beautiful.

"You aim beautifully Naruto. You're so much cooler than that vile wretched piece of slime Sasuke, BELIEVE IT!"

"Naruto… Naruto…" Sasuke was moaning from the floor… but that didn't matter, me and Hinata were going to the ramen stand to-

"NARUTO!!" A hand waving in my face distorted my daydream. Right in the moment when it was starting to rain ramen.

"Hinata asked you a question."

"Oh."

"D-do you know a boy called… Inuzuka Kiba?" What a weird question…

"Can't say I do…"

"Oh…" her face darkened, and I started to reach out. However, Sasuke stopped me.

One of Sasuke's many almost-but-not-quite-useless talents was that of guessing very accurately where and when your hands are at random moments. Hinata didn't notice his protective yet cruel instinct. Not wanting her to look up and see us fighting I was silent, twisting in his iron grip.

Damn perfect vile wretched piece of slime.

"It's just…" Sasuke's eyes widened and he released me quickly. I wanted to strangle him, but Hinata looked up, her white eyes beautiful and endless, sucking me in.

"You are a lot like him is all."

The look on Sasuke's face was the best moment of my life. **Pure envy**.

Everyone turned around but Hinata at the sinister whispers behind the table. It was Ino, and that girl with the messed up red hair and glasses… whatserface loser with the magnetic attraction to Sasuke…

"I know… so ugly too, inside and out spoiled brat." They both shot piercing glares straight for Hinata, who turned an even paler color as she looked around… and fainted, to everyone's day worse… on Sasuke.

He smirked slightly, and took a white piece of paper, and slipped it into her Lunchbox.

"From kiba." It said.


	3. Chapter 3

((Alright, I'm trying hard hard hard to not update too much, I have no life except for being artsy and homework. If I update too much in a row I won't as many reviews (Which by the way, I do allow anonymous so if you are one of those people who doesn't have an account you can have the experience of clicking that wonderful button right here **wink wink ** **Nudge nudge ** If you do have an account, don't miss out on the fun! XD

Oh, and about Sakura, in this fic she's one of those people at school who are super mean when people are watching, but once she doesn't have someone to impress by being mean, she actually cares a lot about everyone. Seems like the kind of person she'd be if Naruto was a high school, but maybe she wouldn't be popular at all, or maybe she'd be one of those tough girls because she can punch so hard and….

Forever annoying,

Sky))

_Dear Hinata,_

_Please, do not let the wind take your letters as usual. Instead please place them in the trunk of the tallest tree in your families forest. Take Akamaru with you, I'm sure he'd appreciate it. _

_Here everything is grey. I feel kind of lame, admitting this to you, but it's like the world loses everything of worth when you're not there. Trees seem to bend over in submission to cloudy skies. The grass is brittle and pokes unpleasantly in misshapen tufts straight between your toes. _

_But when I see you, color floods my life. Every weeping tree must be weeping with joy, for when you are close by even the coldest heart melts._

_Dumb I know, but I can't help but reminisce about our memories. Akamaru too. I miss his puny bark. Is he getting bigger? I'd hate to have him grow all the way without me, but it'd be nice for him to be able to do things like open doors. He's defiantly smart enough, just he's such a pipsqueak. You said Shino got a dog, if she's as huge as you said Akamaru could take lessons._

_I wish I could write faster and longer, and I wish I could come back sooner, but I promise I will._

_ From Kiba_

This was the fourth letter, and she had read it every which way possible. Now she was smiling that faint, meek smile which made her parents and brother Neji so worried.

Like the black period. Not the small ones, the great big one.

There was a time in Hinata's life, where she had no idea what happened. All she remembered was a howl of pain, and headlights in black.

She assumed this was her subconscious, and Kiba… he had left during this time of dark. She wondered if she had said a proper goodbye.

Now she only had small times where she couldn't remember a thing. Each time she had darkness in her head, her family would freak out, and she would give them that faint, meek smile.

"I don't know why you are so worried." She said it to herself, than again, to whatever it was that made their eyes narrow in doubt.

"I don't know why you are so worried."

Night drew nearer, as the girl began to fold the letter, creasing back and forth, folding perfectly a small paper crane. 'From Kiba' was etched into its wings, and she

pressed the note so close, as if somehow, she could absorb the contents into her forever.

In doing this, she glanced at her wrists… her jacket was off and she was curious to see cuts and bruises lining the tender flesh of the arm. More dark spots. Hinata couldn't remember what happened… all she knew was she had forgotten something very important… what was it? What had she forgotten? More dark spots. She sank down crying… why was she like this… flawed… why was she the way she was?

**What had she done wrong?**

She looked out the window, night had now completely coated the sky in malice.

Closing her eyes, she opened the window, feeling the breeze quickly wipe away all troublesome thoughts.

Kiba…

Slowly, the paper crane lifted from her hands, and flew away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shut up!" Sasuke roared. Wiping the small tear of blood from his cheek.

"Oh brother, you struck first as always, I had to strike back… both verbally and physically. You know you can never compare. Not to me, not to anyone.

I've been supporting you for years now, so I hope you aren't dumb enough to address your landlord in such a vulgar fashion." The conversation ended. Sasuke swore, and fled to his room.

_Dear Kiba,_

_There's a boy, he looks JUST LIKE YOU! Whenever I see him, I think of you and it makes me quiver on the spot. I think he thinks I'm strange though, and he says he doesn't know you. Naruto is his name… I believe._

_Neji keeps following me. I know he's my Nii-san and it's his job to protect me, but whenever he sees me with a letter I can feel the aura of the room change. I can feel his anger. I'm not sure why, but he just refuses to believe you've written back… _

_Whenever he can't find me he begins to scream my name. I answer quickly, and the next thing I know he hugs me… this is usually too much, and I faint (embarrassingly enough) but it still confuses me how he can change from angry to happy so quickly. _

_I asked him once, and all he said was 'you do that more than me.' I can't possibly. All I do is think of you. I have no room to change emotions so quickly._

_There's another boy too, his name is… uh… Sasuke I believe. He's been nice as well, and sort of reminds me of Shino. Same stoic structure. It's like I'm with you guys again. It makes me happy, nervous… but happy._

_Hinata_

Sasuke read the note one thousand times, as if it were his air. Ithachi had compleatley vanished from his mind. Only Hinata, and the boy Kiba.

Kiba was the only other thing that his thoughts contained besides school, hatred, and Hinata. Perhaps it was the largest. He wasn't angry at Kiba, but he was very jealous.

To have such a friend… who would leave for heaven when something so pure stood in front of you, hands outstretched. Perhaps he was angry at Kiba… yet he was thankfull, for Kiba was a great mask, and it hid the scent of fraud about him. Writing hid everything. Hinata's stuttering, his real identity…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"GUESS WHAT YOU S.O.B'S!!" Anko screamed crushing the wood of the desk and sending splinters clattering to the ground., and the class was rigid as the bell rang.

"Look at the person next to you." The class didn't move.

"I SAID LOOK!!" Everyone abruptly turned, the place was already run like military School.

"THIS WILL BE YOUR PARTNER FOR THE YEAR. " A couple people groaned. "NO SWITCHING! COMPLEATE PAGES 35-49 DUE TOMORROW, WORK TOGETHER, START NOW!" She slammed the desk once more. Hinata fainted.

Anko sighed and started for the door.

"Aren't you going to stay?"

"Fuck no, I'm getting out of this hell hole A.S.A.P. bitch." Another slam of the door and the class was silent.

"H-hinata?" it was Sasuke's turn to stutter, as he waved his hand in front of her gentle face. She was so panic stricken. He loved it.

"Hinata?" It was Naruto. The girl began to stir, and Sasuke moved his head in such a way that Naruto was completely blocked out.

Swearing under his breath, the blond recived a glare and smirk mixed together,

One of Sasuke's almost-but-not-quite-useless talents was the ability to hear anything. ANYTHING.

He probably heard the crickets in china chirping in the mist.

Stupid bum beat everyone at everything, and didn't ever think twice.

"Sasuke?" Hinata stared, as she slowly shook her head, the panic slowly falling from her face.

"Hinata, you seem worn out, but we're partners, so how about we get together after school to work?" _Who the hell gets group work in math?_ And the rest of the four years would get worse. Naruto's face was great though.

"S-sure… y-you can come to m-my house." Hinata was taught to never go home with a boy, and at this moment she was trying very hard not to blush, faint, or anything she'd normally do.

"Cool."

Fiddling with her fingers she passed a few moments staring.

Sasuke turned away reluctantly, and brought out a piece of paper. Rapidly he filed a page and a half with ink before stuffing the contents in his bag as the bell rang.

Hinata left quickly muttering "Come at 5:00." And before he could run after her to ask her address, he was against the wall, the wind knocked out of him. "YOU DOUCHE SASUKE BASTARD!" It was Naruto. "JUST WHEN THINGS GO WELL FOR ME. YOU SCREW EVERYTHING UP, YOU DESTROY MY LIFE AND LOOT ANYTHING OF WORTH FOR YOURSELF." He was really mad, and Sasuke struggled, finally breaking free, and ducking as the empty classroom was filled with shouting and clatter.

"Why can't you let me have something, for once!?" The voice was half pleading, and half a threat. Quickly he charged, aiming to plunge a fist straight into his tormentor's face, but instead hit the wall, as Sasuke spun out of the way with ease, and kicked the poor blonde in the back.

"Because this time, I actually want it."

"Baka…" Naruto coughed, and Sasuke suddenly felt awful… There was a great pause as Naruto slumped to the ground. The silence hung over a multitude of unspoken emotion. Sasuke struggled with the urge to kick him while he was down, and also couldn't help but want to help him up. Trying to suppress both these things was not easy, and the silence seeped into everything around, creating a ringing hatred in his ears. Sasuke felt himself being human again, and sighed before slowly walking over to where his enemy stood. Trying to keep calm, he spoke softly;

"Hey… Naruto… I'll take you to the nurse…?" opened one eye into a small slit, and saw the darkened face beneath him.

"Psh… don't waste your time on a sore loser like me." He said. Sasuke didn't move. "LEAVE MY SIGHT BEFORE I CAN STAND!" The strain in his voice was so demonic Sasuke was entranced for one second. He looked down and muttered something indistinguishable, before turning and running out the door.

Naruto felt like dying, no matter what he did, someone was better. No matter what he saw, someone saw her first." Struggling to get up he remembered how he had longed to be friends with Sasuke in the beginning, how he had been someone to look up to. Deep down, those feeling still hadn't released their hold on his defiant heart. He couldn't hate what he disliked the most.

Trying to stand, another clatter resounded through the classroom, as Naruto realize he couldn't walk. His shame and the last shreds of his dignity had overwhelmed his logic. Now he could only hope that-

"Naruto…?" The voice was familiar and he felt himself shrink even more as Sakura walked into the room, her eyes alit with fear at the bleeding boy on the ground.

Naruto, not knowing what to do, sneered slightly, at what she must see. At least he knew there would be bruises where on Sasuke's neck and chest, and he would be feeling the pain for a long long time…

"What the hell is going on?" She was acting so much more different now that he was hurt.

"Sasuke." Was all he could say, and he wished more than ever to dissapear.

Sakura's eyes were shining with a strange kindness, as she offered a hand. Knowing no alternative, Naruto grasped it. Sakura smiled, she was a completely different person once the bell rang and she spoke quietly, as if she wished no one would hear.

"Don't worry... I know what it's like to be broken."


	4. Chapter 4

((well, this chapter is badly written if you ask me Also in this magic world I havew created, Neji and Hinata are in fact simply brother and sister. NOT COUSINS even though that doesn't really make sense because then Neji would inherit the… oh well. It's my B-day weekend (14 as of the 10th YAY ME!) cut me slack… where'd that phrase even come from? I mean seriously how do you cut slack… would it harm the slack to be cut? Is slack severed into so many pieces by now that you can't even see it….

Well yeah…. Forever a Rambler,

Sky

P.S. Reviews are good for the soul))

It was with a strange feeling of pleasure and belittlement that Sasuke frowned upon the door of the Hyyuga mansion. Though he was sinisterly happy at the idea of seeing Hinata out of school, the imposing frame of rattled black metal leered over him, reminding him suspiciously of his brother. Even Sasuke himself, with all the looks, brains, and confidence he had, looked like a small fuzzy cat who'd lost it's way in the rain.

Ignoring exactly how pathetic he looked, the raven haired boy lowered his head and knocked loudly, as if the loud noise would make him look bigger in comparison.

"Yes?" a pale smooth pace and two equally pale eyes accompanied someone who was fairly tall for their age…

Sasuke had heard Hinata had a sister… but they looked nothing alike. Hinata was short and weak looking with a hidden but full chest. This figure before him was tall with a more muscular build… almost intimidating. This person was also incredibly flat.

"You must be Hanabi. I'm here to see Hi-" Sasuke said and he was met with an intense glare which made him even more pathetically small.

"My name is Neji…" Said Neji "And I'm Hinata's _**Brother.**_"

Way to make a first impression The Uchiha's breath was sucked out of him at such anger… but it subsided as quickly as it had come.

"Please, come in. Hinata's waiting… a project in… math?" It was given in such a sickley sweet manner that Sasuke knew he had not made a friend, and Neji clearly did not believe Sasuke was here for school reasons.

"S-sasuke-kun…" Came a small voice, behind her brother was Hinata… and Sasuke realized with pleasure she was not wearing her jacket. She was wearing what looked like a tee-shirt but was reduced to what looked like a tank top because it was so small. Everyone realized in sync what Sasuke was staring at. Hinata's face turned beet red and she disappeared into another room. Sasuke averted his eyes quickly and Neji's eyes hardened on him .

"Please…Make yourself at home…" His voice was strained with sickly sweet malice.

"Sasuke tossed back his hair and, since his chances of getting on this family's good size was next to zero, he smirked and said "You could help by giving me something to drink…" For a second he thought he had gone too far. Veins were popping in Neji's head and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Anything for such an Honored guest…" As he turned around Sasuke plopped down on a couch and propped his feet on a table.

Well, if anything, the mansion was the nicest place he'd been in for years. The ceilings were high and the carpet was the color of dried bamboo and everything was either white or some pleasant shade of deep brown. It was well lighted and everything was silent except for the occasional rustle of feet or movement of the air through wind chimes.

"Sasuke-kun, h-h-here…" Hinata came back, holding the her textbook. She had no idea why this project was even assigned… who worked in groups for this kind of stuff anyway?

"Thanks. Looking over the assigned pages… which look easiest and hardest to you?"

Hinata quickly pointed and said nothing. She was even more herself (If that was possible?) at home. She didn't say anything unless spoken to.

"Well that's perfect, it's the opposite for me. How about we just work separately and share answers." It wasn't a question, but despite the fact that he now had no reason to stay, Sasuke didn't leave. He knew everyone here was too polite to ask him to leave. He could stay for life and no one would evict him. He looked at the indigo silk-haired beauty beside him. She completed him, they were opposites… yet so alike, Her eyes were white, his black… her heart was pure, his was tainted with foul memories.

_Hmmf… trading Itachi for Hinata… I'd do it anyday_,.

Half concentrated on the math half concentrated on his surroundings, Sasuke was in the best mood possible for himself.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd take your feet down Uchiha-san." It looked as if Neji would crush the drink in his hands. Sasuke shrugged and took the drink before slowly removing his feet in the most annoying arrogant way possible.

"If you would continue to be so nice Neji-san, would you take my backpack and put it somewhere?"

"G-gladly" Sasuke was counting his blessings that Hinata was there, otherwise Neji would have killed him by now. It was amusing though, to push people like his brother did… like his brother did.

Suddenly he was ashamed and his smirk became a frown.

"So Hinata-chan… where's your jacket?"

"I-in the w-wash… " That made sense… Sasuke tried to keep himself from staring .

Sasuke was actually very good at math… He was good at virtually everything, except English. Words had never appealed him. However, he was still extrodinarliy gifted with numbers… perhaps it had to do with how the number of female stalkers he had each year multiplied. He had almost finished his assigned pages. He had to stall, he didn't want to leave and though no one would ask him to leave, the aura of hatred from Neji and the increasing thoughts of his brother would be too much. He needed excuses. He needed to stay in such a place forever. It was heaven. Silent, no screaming. It was clean, none of his blood was in the carpet…

One of the many almost-but-not-quite-useless talents of Sasuke was the ability to heal quickly. At least three times a month, his brother would take out all his anger on him, and though the punches only caused nosebleeds and bruises, those were usually faded by school. It looked as if nothing would harm Sasuke Uchiha… Naruto had though, and Sasuke winced as he stood up, his neck still throbbing from the boy's hands.

"Hey… I need to go to the bathroom."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neji Hyyuga's main asset was pride. Pride for his Sister, for his family, for himself. He may not be getting the fortune his family made, but he was nevertheless a person who deserved more that to serve drinks to that _Arrogant useless fucking pain in the ass S.O.B._ …

The list went on. Yet something sniffed that this Kid had something else to him besides a deathwish. That is why the Hyyuga was currently in his bedroom, violently tearing through the boy's bag… and then pausing,.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Today a bird flew past who was singing the most beautiful song in the world. It had eyes like yours and nostalgia filled be to the brim. Life is harder and harder here, it's grey, even when the sun is shining. IU'm sorry a-_

Neji's eyes widened… this boy was the new Kiba? He was the one carrying his sister away on a highway of lies? He was the one who made her cry? He was the one who had mad her smile? He was the one who had worried him sick?! Neji wasn't sure if he wanted to go shake the boy's hand or snap his wrist. Nevertheless, he could use this to his advantage.

"Hey… I need to go to the bathroom."

It was the truth. Hinata needed to forget Kiba or be forever stuck in this state of denial. He needed to dig her out at all costs, and the only thing that would free her would be if Kiba himself were to tell her to forget….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke, for the second time today, couldn't breathe, he knew Neji was angry, but as he had come silently across the hall, and out of site, he was now pinned against the wall by the angry brother.

"You bastard, you don't know anything." This was much scarier than Naruto. This boy was older, and stronger than him, and much much MUCH angrier.

"A- about what?" he could barley speak and had was quickly socked in the face, just enough to hurt like hell and not leave a mark."

"About Hinata… you don't know what cruel stupid things you're doing to her soul. She'll be lost forever, your trapping her, you're killing her. " It took a while for Sasuke to realize with fury that Neji had been through his stuff, He was too bent on getting air to care too much right now.

"Let me go!" the entire fight was held in whispers, so that nothing could float to the oblivious ears of the thing treasured the most by both Neji and Sasuke. Yet, both of them thought the other didn't care at all.

"No!" Neji did move his hands though, and Sasuke felt air fill his lungs and he held a silent hacking fit,.

"You don't know how much she loved Kiba, you don't know how awful it was once nhe was lost!" The whispers were ow in his ear

"At first she couldn't speak at all, and then when she did she made no sense… all she could do was repeat 'blood on his face… blood on his face… all over your hands, all over the sky…' Then 'Black on his face, black in your eyes… etc.' she had completely been destroyed inside, until I made your mistake… I told her to write to him, after years of exasperation, I handed her a pen. Now she had become sane except for she's under the dillusion her friend is alive. You are only strengthening her madness, only letting it further creep over her heart and root itself. You may believe it's you there in her heart but you as arrogant, ignmorant. You may think you are being kind, you are WRONG!" Sasuke was horrified… and he stole a glance back to the silent girl, now staring out the window, the wind passing around her shoulders and out the window it came in…

"Her mind has protected her soul with this lie, but this has only atrophied her ability to take the emotional blow. She will only be worse once she finds out the truth."

"Don't let her!" Sasuke Said, struggling to be free. "Let her live a lie if it makes her happy, let us live one big beautiful lie together!" Neji looked away, and let Sasuke slide down the floor.

"No, she will find it on her own… but you will help her. You will do exactly as I say in your next letter, you will stop this madness from spreading or watch the consequences be lived out upon yourself and Hinata-chan."

Flinching Sasuke got up slowly, staggering back into the wall by the force of Neji's words.

"Fine…" He turned back, but suddenly whipped around, punch Neji so hard he flew into the wall with a slightly sickening crack… Sasuke was shaking… he was so like his brother… Neji's blood had stained the carpet… Hinata was going insane… thanks to his words… he looked at his hands… feeling the madness within his blood…

He couldn't become his brother, not at any cost. "I am sorry Hinata-chan…" He said… and as he went back to the spot by the couch, slouching as if nothing had happened. Hinata was so plainly beautiful… Everythin about her was so natural and peaceful… like the ocean… without the storms. Always the tide just back and forth… her eyes washed every worry away.

"I should get going…. Goodbye Hinata-chan… Thank you for letting me come"

He moved away, through the open door, and as the streets unfolded like the pages of a great novel… Sasuke got the most horrible feeling that he had been kicked out of heaven and was walking straight to Hell…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Dear Hinata,_

_Please… I beg of you… forget about me…_


	5. Chapter 5

((Woah, and now I'm writing a pure narusaku fic

((Alright, get ready for a chapter that is borderline M. It's my first chapter that I tried my hardest to be disturbing. Then, it was too disturbing, so I made it less disturbing in hopes that I wont scare the crap out of myself. I also might write a sequel if I feel like it and this gets more positive feedback.))

My name is Shikamaru Nara. I'd elaborate, but basically there's no point, I'm only a filler character and will probably only have this narrating position for about half a chapter before being shunned into oblivion. Ugh. Anyways, on with the story, which still won't end for another chapter or two…. How troublesome.

I guess the first thing you would notice in Azuma Sensei's art room today wouldn't be the thousands of elaborate paintings (Many of them with brown hair and red eyed ladies)… or that nice new shogi set I haven't beat him with… but the huge aura of hatred that filled the entire room with it's stank of suppressed rage… Oh look, there's me… and next to my slumped, snoring figure is a fuming Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes were almost a creepy red… it sends shivers up your spine to look at. I never get why he's so angry, he's got one thousand other girls to pick from besides that psychotic one with the huge boobs and fainting spells. Hell, even Temari thinks he's cute. Even more reason for me not to focus on him, but unfortunately, he's a major character… and I'm not, so however troublesome this annoying story may be, I'm the temporary narrator, so the chapter goes like this:

If the eyes of satan would ever be transplanted onto a person, that would probably be Sasuke, now. His entire face was writing in anger like never before.

The reason for this fire and brimstone was right in front of him. It was Hinata and Naruto, laughing. Where they sat, talking and smiling, His hands gently clasping her hair, the hatred could not reach. Sasuke could never let his hatred touch Hinata.

Sasuke's living hell had landed just yesterday. The first thing he saw was an absent Hinata. Fearing the worst, he left Iruka's class, dodging the constant gasps and yells of a student bolting from the classroom when he just could have left in the beginning.

His legs burning with anguish, (For even an Uchiha running all the way to the Hyuuga mansion was tiresome.) Sasuke made his way across the city, cars screeching as a blue blur shot past, leaving chaos and bewilderment behind. No one could keep up that speed for more than ten minutes though, not even with months of Gai sensei's gym class. Soon he was slumped over in an alleyway, one sweating hand over his brow, and his shirt lying on the ground, darkened with sweat. He had tripped on his way and a scrap of blood was dribbling down his leg only to slowly trickle away. The pain was dulled by worry, for this girl, with her strange ways and her beautiful face had won him over with a simple 'Dear friend.'

_Dear Kiba…_

The letter he had received from her had been a blank sheet, just the words 'Dear kiba' etched on it. There was a small red stain on the corner, and he fished the wrinkled parchment that was crossing his mind out of his pocket. He pressed the words to his chest, as if the sweat from his care would blur the words so they read 'Dear Sasuke'. They never did, and he tried to stand, only to find his legs gave way and he stumbled into a stack of cardboard. The letter flew out of his hand and was carried into the sky.

This was too much. Sasuke turned himself over in the wreckage so no one could see him cry.

I myself was sleeping in Anko's math class, only to be thrown across the room and awoken to her wretched screaming fits. If there as an award for woman most like my mother, it would most likely be her. So troublesome.

Hinata was…. The last thing on my mind as I stared out the window, watching the strangest cloud. It looked like a four-pigtailed girl I knew so well… Drawing my attention back to class with another fist slam into my desk, Anko went on reviewing the vast amount of knowledge I already knew.

Sasuke Uchiha was the most likely…. Topic of conversation between the two girls.

Ino and Sakura were at it again, this time on school grounds. I could hear their faint speech pound it's way through the window.

"Ino, you're wrong!"

"Sakura, I think we both know that I'm always right. Let's face it. Sasuke has about a thousand, no a hundred thousand reasons to choose me over you!"

I could see Sakura's face because it was facing the window.

"T-that's not true."

"You were the one stupid enough to break our friendship over him, but you shouldn't have wasted your time." Ino had been hurt by what Sakura had done so long ago, and it was even obvious now how scarred she was, even two years later.

"I'm prettier than you, I'm stronger than you, I'm smarter than you, you can name anything and I've done better." It was almost true… almost, Ino was still NOT smarter than Sakura.

Sakura didn't know this of course, and as her past dawned on her, she was speechless at the words she thought were true. Having no alternative, she cried out and slugged her once-best-friend in the face. Alarmed at what she had done, she was in shock as Ino came full force at her, fueled by the fragments of the past her opponent had destroyed. Her hit was harder, and Sakura was just staring into space. As she collapsed, her face seemed to say

'I know what it's like to be broken.'

It took Sasuke about five minutes to realize he was not the only one there. Soft, almost impossible to detect footsteps alighted in the alleyway. Her breath rose in the could like a million souls. Sasuke looked up, and straight into the spectrous eyes of Hinata Hyuuga.

She looked dead, her head tilted slightly to the side, and her eyes wide with this manicacal innocent stare. Sasuke shuddered, but she did not hear. Her hair fell over her spread shoulders, and he was so overtaken with her ghost-like stare, he did not notice her skin. Chalk-White pale with fear, black with slight burns and bruises… and red, red gushed from all over her arms, soaking her clothing and making Sasuke's scrape vanish in compaison. As his eyes finally settled on this realization, he screamed, for seeing someone you love in pain is the most gruesome thing one can see. "Kiba…" so softly she spoke, Her breath ascending to the sky, the message never reaching its heavenly destination.

It took Sasuke another moment to realize she was wearing almost nothing, her clothes were in bloody torn rags. No back on the shirt… or was it a hoodie? You could not tell, and she was barley decent. He would have been happy at this, was it not her tears flowing to the ground, and her hands refusing to brush them away.

"Kiba…I-is that…y-you?" She grabbed at him, and he screamed backing away, This creature was not hinata, it couldn't be!… but it was, and he had to save her. He had to be the one to put aside all instinct. For now, he had to live the part of Kiba Inuzuka."

Shoving the numbing fear aside, he wrenched himself from her icy gaze and flung his arms around her, only to groan with nausea as he smelled the blood so close. If you could look carefully, two red triangles cut precisely into her face.

"Kiba… kiba, are you there?" her arms clasped around him, searching for anyone to help her from this darkened state. He ignored the urge to scream, to fling her away like a rabid animal and run.

"Y-yes." He was the one to stutter, and he forced himself to endure a little more pain as he pulled her closer. "It's Kiba." She sighed softly, and her eyes closed.

"It's Kiba…It's Kiba and I love you. I'm always here, always, you just never notice."

He wrenched his hands from her back, ripping one or two quills of metal out of her back before throwing them. He gathered all his will, and lifted he girl. Her eyes opened again, as he began the long journey home.

Sasuke's worries were eased by two facts as his dragged his dumbfounded heart

All the way home.

1.Most of the wounds were only skin-deep. They were painful, and bled like red rain, but not fatal. Her only chance of death was that of blood loss, but at this point it was very likely.

2.No one seemed to notice the blood soaked pair wandering through the empty grey streets, She was inhumanly silent, carried in his arms she looked more like a wax doll than a human.

Sasuke came to his senses and upon opening the door of the Uchiha complex, quickly laid Hinata upon the floor and dashed for the telephone. Sirens echoed, and Sasuke soon collapsed.

_How did she possibly do this? What could have made her do this? How could she survive this?_

She was so frail… what kind of monster writhed inside of her? He shook his head, and the motion echoed down to his hands as he paused…

"441-2376"

His heart was sinking as he saw officials burst into his house, gaping at the girl on the ground, seeing him with a stare as mortified as hers, they hurried to secure her to safety… It was a blur now, his memories had been smeared like paint… A smear… a dark spot…. Hinata had mentioned it in one of her letters.

"Hello?!" The impatient voice belonged to Neji, and as he heard the gasps and the shaking voice of the once-cocky Sasuke Uchiha, he knew something was wrong.

"I-it's…it's….Hinata."

"Dear Hinata,

I'm here…"

The boy with the raven hair spoke as if no one were there. Hinata's family left long ago, unable to look at her mutilated body any longer. He had framed his brother, but he knew the abused grotesque state was her own doing.

A small white dog yipped at her still side, for the girl hadn't woken up in a week. Sasuke had skipped every day, and every day he sat here, ignoring any attempts to shoo him from her side. He left every night at nine, but returned every morning at six.

"Dear friend…" He said, tracing the triangle scars on her flushed

cheeks

"Akamaru is whining at your side, he misses your voice." Akamaru nudged Sasuke, and reluctantly the boy picked up the dog. He was completely void of his formal self. There was no need for a 'cool and careless' façade when he had seen her blood. There was no need for it now, and not ever again.

"He misses you so much… but not as much as me. That one time at luch, remember when you fainted onto my lap? That was the best moment of my life…If I could just have one more moment like that with you, I'd die happy."

"Sasuke!" Everyone's favorite loudmouth blond came in, and as he sat down, surveying the girl's peaceful face, Sasuke removed his hand. The sheets covered up her scars, excluding the two one her face.

"She uses Pain to wipe memories from her head." Sasuke stated, he needed to tell someone his findings. He needed to tell the truth. He had thought of nothing but Hinata, an infatuation with her mind, and what had made it so twisted.

He had re-read every letter, and slowly realized the hysteria of Hinata. The truth was these 'dark spots' were self inflicted. The truth was her body knew what would happen to her mind if Hinata relived the truth, it used pain and torment to forget . What would possibly happen that would make this worth it? The better question was what had happened to her to make her need to forget?

Perhaps something had triggered her memory.

"How do you know?" Naruto said. His face was dead serious. His hands folded he glaced back and forth between him and her.

"I just… do." Sasuke didn't want to explain.

"What's with you today Sasuke? You're so…" _Friendly_

"Why do you care?"

"Nevermind, you haven't changed at all."

Sasuke spoke his thoughts aloud, staring at her sleeping face. "What could have possibly caused her to want to forget so badly, how much did she love this boy… how much did she remember that made her give herself so much pain.?"

Naruto was silent, and Sasuke took this time to get up and speak quietly, "I'm going to the bathroom." He left quickly in order to return as quick as possible.

It was at this moment that Hinata's breathing slowly quickened, and her Eyelashes fluttered with life.

"_Dear Hinata, I'm here._

_Dear Friend,_

It's Kiba…It's Kiba and I love you. I'm always here, always here for you, you just never notice."

_Akamaru is whining at your side, he misses your voice._

_He misses you so much… but not as much as me.._

Hinata's eyes widened… another dark spot in her memory… what had happened?

"Hinata! Are you alright?" The voice sounded like his…. Her vision regulated to see a messy haired boy, marks on his cheeks and Akamaru, licking him like crazy.

"N-n-naruto?"

Sasuke sprinted back in the room, and clutched his heart with happiness as he realized her blank eyes were open and alit with life.

"Can I c-call you K-kiba?" As soon as it rose, he felt his heart freeze like ice, and it shattered on the hospital floor, just as he believed he was ready to hand it to her on a silver platter. She glanced up at the Sasuke and said in a small voice.

"-and how are you today, dear friend?"

Don't ask me how I know everything, I really don't feel like answering questions. Just too troublesome… However, I'm guessing you just forgot about me. It's alright, I'm used to it. No one notices me until they play me in Shogi. Also, The author lied, she just might make there be four more chapters. Just as long as I don't have to narrate again, I have better things to do.


	6. Chapter 6

"Neji

"And as these days continue you are training the weakness out of Hinata. Your bond strengthens and you both fully unlock one field of your bloodlines. This is when your end of the deal will come in…" **No…NO!** Sasuke shook his head, why was he being told this? And why, why why did revenge come at such a steep price.

((Guess what guys!? I just finished all the death note Manga. I have to say, it's millions better than naruto but horrible to write a fanfiction for. I can't think of anything! Also if you visited my profile you proably saw I changed my icon to L. I love L, he's my iedol and if he were a real person I'd totally go Misa Misa on him XP.I also think that either for Matsuricon or Ohayocon I will be going as mello (I actually look exactly like him hair wise and face shape wise… I just need to bind my chest a little XP Anywasis I know that's a long way away and I might change my mind but if you're there look for me!

Also all you people who persisted through the freaky chapter, this is the second to last (I'm 90 sure…) chapter of Dear friend. It started out as a oneshot and grew up to be something I've really enjoyed writing, I'm going to replace it once it's done with a shikatema fic and then when that and only from hate's done I am going to attempted the largest Naruto AU in the history of fanfiction. Probably I'll fail half-way through and get thousands of complaints because I have to add in my least favorite pairings as well as my favorites. So… yeah, the only character I have totally figured out for the fic is Hinata.

Anyways sorry for the totally long authors note and thanks for bearing with me XP.

Attempts that out of her reach,

Sky))

"Kiba, l-let's go this way!" amidst the blurry crowds of students two stood out. One was a blonde boy, currently with a bemused startled dreamy look on his face, being dragged along by a small…shy? Hyyuga girl. It was as if she had never been timid and frail, as she smiled at the clocks, all pointing to 3:00 no one could have guessed her conditions except for the way she twiddled her fingers and the uncertainty she had in her wavering voice whenever she said 'Kiba'.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto bumped back and forth between all manner of people

"Today you'll see Nii-san again, Let's go!!" She dragged him out of the school being shortly followed by trails of students abandoning the grey hallways and leaving nothing but a few torn papers and a boy and a girl standing to too far apart… looking rather…lost.

"Sakura-chan… do I sense… jealousy?" came a drawling voice, There was Shikamaru, hands in his pockets normal pineapple ponytail brushing the stone walls. If anything the school looked akin to a prison, possibly why all the students had scrambled out so quickly. All except for Shikamaru (too lazy and grumbling something about having to narrate a chapter.)… and of all people Sakura Hanuro. It wasn't the first time she was caught lurking around after hours, but it was certainly the most puzzling. There was no chance of seeing Sasuke, though he did sometimes stay after, he hadn't come to school for two days. It was a long long week, and this was a Friday.

"You're avoiding the question…"

"It's not." She said a little too quickly and she began to walk slowly, her hands swinging stiffly and her eyes lidded with shock.

Shikamaru waited for her to pass him before falling into perfect step next to her. Every classroom door was shut, locked and abandoned. Lockers were hanging open or bolted, leaving a musty air similar to that of a ghost town.

"It's just. She stopped with a sigh, letting it well inside of her and freeze her to the spot.

"He used to dream about me. It gave me what little confidence I had… someone loved me, someone needed me to be happy. If someone could need me to be happy, that someone could also be…"

"Sasuke-kun" Shikamaru finished the sentence, glad he had something to do besides go home to his mother's rants and rages.

"Yes. Now… he found someone… he forgot me… he doesn't dream about me… no one does. Ino was right… he'll be happy without me, everyone would be happier… without me." Her words were lathered in fear, fear of this false truth which emanated from the cage-like walls.

"Sakura… wait." Shikamaru's reflexes were slow as he realized the girl was crying, and she quickly ran from him, heading the opposite direction.

"I…will never understand women." He said and thought nothing more.

Whatever her jelousy or sadness was, it was nothing compared to the state of Sasuke Uchiha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks Neji-chan!" a giggle rose from Hinata's throat and a Neji twitched, sending his books crashing to the ground

"Up. And I thought I was clumsy!" Naruto laughed, his arm around Hinata, his muddy shoes on the table and his oblvious grin infuriating Neji to no end.

Why does everyone think I'm a GIRL!? What the fuck?!

Even the Uchiha was better than this… at least he knew he was pissing me off… and at least he cared about Hinata enough… This boy, he was a lot like her. Both of them were obviously using the other to remind them of someone else. You could tell the difference between Sasuke and Naruto's connection to Hinata because of the way they looked at her. Sasuke looked into her eyes… Naruto just oogled her chest.

Yet… Neji was hopeless, he needed to free her from this cage, no matter the cost, she would just be used like tis forever then, people faking Kiba doing god knows what to her all her life.

She needed to be free, no matter the cost.

"Kiba…let's go t-take Akamaru out, it's b-b-beautiful out." She sm,iled and her ignorant grace left6 the complex. It was perfect timing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke screamed, clucthing the hair on his head and crouching on the floor. His brother stood over him, his eyes mocking.

"Why… because I tell the truth? You brought this misery on yourself, go marry a fangirl because something pure and feminine like that doesn't belong to you. It never will."

"Her… name is Hinata…"

"Names do not matter. Such as the name Uchiha, if I cared about names I would have changed mine years ago so that it could never be related to yours. Just accept it. I am success, and you are failure brother."

"No… You ARE EVIL!" Sasuke quickly swerved into a punch, but as hi missed he recoiled himself into the corner, averting his eyes from the ever present smirk.

"Evil or not… I am still better than you, in every way." He was interrupted by the telephone shaking on the wall, and Itachi closed his eyes for a brief moment before turning away.

"I wouldn't have lost to a moron, that's just you Sasuke. It's alright. I knew you would end up like this"

"Shut up." It was a weak murmur. Sasuke had lost everything… Hinata, dignity… he had lost to Naruto… he had lost to his brother. He had lost the only connection he had cared to keep.

"Phone foolish brother." Itachi shrunk away, leaving Sasuke alone in his room.

You could never guess this room was Sasuke's. For one, it was neat, everything was stored perfectly. Two it had a strange lack of emo objects. Sure the wall paper was black but the bright lights had turned it a hazy grey-blue. Sasuke hated the light in his room… but his brother always dressed in black so unless they wereon 24/7 you could never tell when he entered the room.

"Hello?" Sasuke said, his voice sullen and monotone.

"Uchiha-san. It is Neji."

Sasuke, despite his depression and withdrawal from school and society, still had the will to smirk.

"Tch. Let me guess… you can't stand Naruto either."

There was silence.

"Please come tot he Hyyuga complex immediately."

"Tch… why?"

"Do you really want Hinata to live a lie with someone else?"

"…Fine." As soon as the word left his lips Neji hung up.

Slowly trudging down the hallways of the house, Sasuke grabbed his backpack. Might as well run by the school to pick up what he ha missed.

As he made his way through the complex Sasuke made a point to ignore the rust red stains in the carpet, the photographs on the wall, and the leer his brother gave him as he slammed the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So…" Sasuke stated slowly as he sat down, making sure this time not to anything that might piss Hinata's brother of

"So." For a while, they just stayed like that. Eyes on eyes, emotion on emotion and all was unpleasantly silent in this motionless struggle for dominance.

Finally Sasuke broke contact submissively and spoke quietly

"What did you want?"

"I want Hinata to be free of Kiba's ghost forever, she-"

"It's impossible." Sasuke interrupted. Neji glowered, his pale hands drumming impatiently on the oak table.

"How?"

"You saw her, she will just delete her memories by force and find a new excuse for her brain. You can not force her into the truth, she has already broken free from reality."

"You think that you know her better than me?" Neji's drumming hand curled into a fist

"No, but I think I know what's best for her." Sasuke moved his head and swiftly caught the punch neji threw at him. No matter how old you are, love anger blinds you, and Neji couldn't see anything. Still he tried a kick, but Sasuke moved silently once more, so much like his brother… his brother. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Hinata… she went through something similar at the death of her mother, however once she ran out of lies to hide behind she became sane again, she used Kiba to replace her mother as a person to love. Though she knew all along her mother was dead. If this happens again everything will be fine." The way Neji said 'fine' made Sasuke doubt the credibility of the story. Still it made sense and Sasuke dropped his hands into his pockets and muttered quietly.

"So why do you need me?"

Neji smirked and fished a white envalope out of his pocket

"Just deliver this to Hinata's room."

"Can't you do that yourself?"

"I have my reasons why I can't."

"I'm leaving." Sasuke snatched the envelope as if he could crush out the flaws in Neji's plan.

"Hinata's room is the one in the back of our mansion. She has a balcony. "

"Hn." Sasuke started for the door, irritated at being controlled and how long the conversation had taken, however he let it slide.

"Oh, and Uchiha-san…"

"Hn?"

"So far… in the case of who get's my sister…I hope you win."

Sasuke was unsure of what to say… so he left, heading towards the school.

As the grey dank building loomed into view three figures loomed into view, two made his hands burn and stomach churn with anger and envy. It was Naruto and Hinata, laughing as Akamaru sprinted happily in the dead of the schoolyard. _It's just like a cemetery_… Sasuke thought. They were so pure together…he couldn't stand it, he turned away only to study the third firgure. Uncontrollably a plan formed in his mind, Jealousy and sin taking the wheel of his mind. The Pink-haired key to Hinata's heart stood only a few yards away.

"Oi…Sakura-chan…"

((Yeah bad chapter but whatever…perhaps I should reduce my deductions to 60 sure this is the second to last chapter. It's certainly meant to be, but I might need to break up the last chapter into two parts like the climax in only from hate. So… yeah. I'm really tired and sick (right before summer too!) so I'm sorry my writing isn't as arty as usual. I might need to delay my fanfictions for a while until I get my style back.

Two author notes?! You've got to be kidding me

Sky

P.S. Reviews show you care, so with me please share

Your praise and complaints .

… unless Hinata faints.

(oh-ho bad rhyme…XP)


	7. Chapter 7

"Saskue-kun…" Sakura gasped slightly as of all things, the famed Uchiha stood next to her, his eyes distant and his hand extend

"Saskue-kun…" Sakura gasped slightly as of all things, the famed Uchiha stood next to her, his eyes distant and his hand extended towards the couple ahead of them. Despite her heart's maddening pace… she found herself staring as well, her eyes distant. Sasuke was here, this was the moment, the one she had wanted for years. Yet, now she… she knew he had other things to dream about, she wanted the boy who had wanted her.

"So… the grass is greener hmm?" he said simply.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Stop saying my name. You know exactly what I'm talking about." It was true. She had Sasuke next to her, she could see his hair tracing his jaw line, his shirt slightly clinging to his well toned chest. His piercing eyes not slightly soft. His slight smirk, now playing just for her.

_This… will be different from what I thought. _Sasuke hadn't realized Sakura had become slightly fond of the blonde's affections.

"You know… He's pretending she's you." He said simply. Sakura's eyes widened, and she quickly turned her eyes to glance at Sasuke. He was so stoic and cool… he looked like midnight in the snow, with his eyes fixed on her. He already knew what she would say.

"And… somehow… I am almost wishing you and him would switch places." She said simply. One perfectly chisled eyebrow was raised, and Sasuke looked again to Hinata and said

"I agree with you… you could take him back if you wanted to. If he's what you want, you can get him from Hinata. She's also pretending he's someone else." Sasuke knew what would happen next. He almost felt bad, breaking Hinata like this, but if she had to live a lie, it **had **to be with him. Someone who loved her. Just like Sakura. She didn't need him, he didn't want her. So he smiled as she stood up, though he knew what he was doing, he felt, no, KNEW it was the right thing.

"Kiba, look… there's a-" Hinata slowly trailed off as she noticed the presence of her friend gone, turning around she saw two figures.

"One second Hinata-chan." He said… who was the girl near him… what were they….?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Naruto. Stop this." Sakura said

"What is it you want Sakura…" Naruto looked towards the setting sun, trying not to look at his crush for fear she would once again wreck his life with her beautiful smile… no, look at the sunset, not her.

"Stop going out with Hinata-chan. You don't love her."

"What?" He snapped his attention to Sakura,

"How do you know that? Why do you assume your right and why are you doing this to me? You drive me mad Sakura, of course I like Hinata-chan. I'm her boyfriend after all. Just because I'm finally happy doesn't mean you can wreck that by tricking me into your ploys to get Sasuke to love you. Just say your real motive for talking to me. What is it that you want?" He said the las twords with such a slow fierce passion Sakura felt herself lost in his temporary angst. Yet, she wasn't here for his indifference, his dulled eyes. She was here for the spark, the flash, the bang. She needed his attention and love, and she could only realize it once he had left. As Naruto turned she caught his shoulder and whirled him around to face her, pushing forward, her lips met his with a fierce passion and there it was. The spark, everything she could ever need in his shimmering eyes.

"_The grass is greener…"_ he had said… no, nothing could satisfy her more than this moment. Nothing could break Hinata's heart more than that moment. She almost wanted that. She wanted to show her that this was hers, Naruto was hers and she could even take Sasule for all she cared, just hands off her annoying blonde.

Slowly pulling away, she whipped her face and gave a beautiful smirk in the setting sun

"Naruto… I want you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata had died inside. Her heart had stopped, it had a tremor… it shuddered, and in a split second she turned and ran from her false reality which still had hit her full force. She didn't notice who followed, she didn't care. She couldn't care, Kiba was her everything, her sky… her air her…

_He's not Kiba. _Said a voice.

"No, of course he is. OF COURSE HE IS! KIBA LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME HE KNOWS ME I LOVE HIM!" She stopped and slowly shrunk down, gripping her hair and ripping stands out of her head.

She shook all over and she fingered her clothing for something, anything that would make her live, to make her feel… No, nothing, not a knife, not a needle, nothing was left for her.

She slowed, slowly teetering towards her house, her life in a hazy slow-motion. Her eyes were half lidded, weighed down with the shattered pieces of her heart which caught in her throat and stabbed her in the back.

Sasuke winced at her pain, he could barley stand her so sad, so alone. He needed to leave her though. He could not do anything but trap her in the truth, and keep her from ending her life by force.

Bursting into her room, Hinata could not notice the fact that her family was out, she was oblivious to the fact that Akamaru was alone at the school yard. She only had the past running through her head and… a letter….

_Dear Hinata,_

_I am sorry. Please meet me at the graveyard at 7:00._

_Kiba_

One of Sasuke's almost-but-not-quite-useless-talents was the ability to run up trees. No, not climb, run, it was a very strange sight, where he would focus for a moment before dashing up to the desired branch. This was exactly the method he used as he was now looking through Hinata's window, wanting so much to stop her tears. He hated crying, he hated Kiba, he hated Neji, he hated Naruto and he hated himself. Those were the culprits to her sorrow.

"The graveyard at seven." He muttered softly,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata had taken her heart and used the letter to piece it together. It was like her mother's death… she had used Kiba to weld her heart together, and now… she didn't know what to think. The world was a spinning whirl of confusion, everything, the bluebird alighted on a branch, the cars rolling on the suburban streets, the cold air of the morgue… it all blended together into insecurity. The cemetery was grey, mist coating the stones and names in dew drops, and she shook her mind from the slithering shadows against the iron fences. Dusk had settled onto the sky, and Hinata felt her breath melt into the grey. There was a rustling sound…

"Kiba?" no reply.

"I… I'm scared… Neji?" Little did she know it was his doing… and…Kiba would not come to her, she could come to him.

"S…Sasuke-kun?" _Silence… _should he reply? Sasuke was watching as always. Neji had failed as her protector, now he had assumed his role.

_No… silence will be better for her… I swear… Hinata… please…. Be alright…. What did Neji do here? What will scaring her do? Hinata….._

"N….N….Naruto?" _Who….Naruto? no you mean Kiba_. Hinata's every thought was blurring together, she felt her grayed world spinning. Trying to back her way out of her confusion, she tripped on a stone and fell against the cold of a gravestone, the petals of a dead rose clinging to her pants.

Hinata was silent for a long time. She closed her eyes… she slowly turned… and in a slow start… began to shake once more, it spread like plague, from her hands to face, to half-pieced heart. She clutched her chest and backed away.

"No… No… NO…. LIES!" She screamed shaking her head, burring her face from the stone.

"LIES!" Sasuke squinted… trying to make out the source of her terror.

"_Of course…" _he said in an invisible whisper.

Kiba Inuzuka

**Forever missed from his world**

Rest in Peace

Hinata had always lived in an Ivory tower, she was it's princess, and Kiba was her prince. Today, her tower had fallen, and her prince had drifted away. All the worlds she had created for herself to live in, they all crumbled, running into each other, logic tearing them apart.

"No…" She closed her eyes, no amount of physical pain could compensate for this aching, this longing she felt. Nothing could fix her right.

It cam back to her, Healingts, a scream

.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" It was her fault.

It was his life. A whining dog, a black casket, a knife, a scream this time from her own mouth, a gasp… blindness. Her friend… his smile was gone, his messy hair was gone. The way he crinkled his nose when he laughed, the way he scruffed the back of Akamaru's neck. The red triangles on his face… nothing could protect her from what was gone.

"Kiba… I'm dying… look… the sun… it's gone kiba… it's like me Kiba. Only night is now." She shook her twisted teary face into as psychotic smile.

"Kiba… I'm dead."

((Another chapter and this story is over! ZOMG!…. I'm very sorry this story is so confusing to read, and I'm going to try to finish it by the time I leave in june. Only from hate is far from done though, and I'm sorry it'll take me so long to update. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and such. Please don't hesitate to continue XD.

Feeling sorry for Hinata,

Sky


	8. Chapter 8

She had fallen asleep with the lights on

((Well, this is it. The final chapter of Dear friend. I doubt any of you will ask, but since a couple of my oneshots get this a lot, I will make this clear. **No sequels.** I can't write them, it doesn't work. Hopefully this won't need one, and I just have to take everyone who bore with me on all the raw emotion and abstract writing in this (and on a less profound note all the type-o's) I never edit my stories, it goes straight from my brain to paper when I have a burst of emotion so I know I'm not the most clear, and sometimes my story's a little too creepy, (and not to mention there is like no sasuhina fluff) but you people made it, and hopefully this chapter won't disappoint you.

Reviews are still love, and once again thank you! (and extra thanks to Curvecrush, kawaiitahina123, Cobaltheart, and everyone else for reviewing!) Once again when I wrote this there was a huge storm and we had no internet… no internet! So I'm sorry if I forgot your name and you reviewed a lot. (Boy am I awkward at this) well anyways, thanks for truding through this fic with me.

Sky

She had fallen asleep with the lights on.

At first she had stumbled into the house, unknowingly followed by Kiba's raven-haired shadow. She had moved her hands over every smooth surface, she had banged on the cream colored walls, she had torn at her hair and chased her shadow up the stairs, cursing it and screaming to the pale ceiling. Her words were indistinguishable, but they hung in the air like lynched corpses.

She tried so hard, to find a way to hurt herself, to find a way to forget, but every door was locked and she could not break the glass on the windows. The ebony tables had been moved elsewhere, the wind chimes were missing from the view of the forest on the south facing window. She crawled over every inch of carpet, she squeaked across the small sections of dark wood. She held herself tight shaking upon the ground. Sasuke saw it all, but he could not help her, he could not go to where she could use him. His body could only be a tool for her self destruction.

"No… it wasn't you Kiba, it was me…. I killed you…. How… how could I kill you. I SWEAR, I DIDN'T MEAN TO! YOU PUSHED ME, I HAD NO CHOICE, I….I…" She hit herself again and again in the head, but she was too weak to hurt herself. Her fingernails were stubbed, her nonexistent muscles were strained to exhaustion.

Sasuke felt himself go insane from the sight of her, the sight of a friend's pain, someone who you care for deeply slowly transforming into a mutilated monster, and you can do nothing about it. All those around her break her down, so he had tried to shrink away in an attempt to help. No, he could not keep her away from her. He could not let her be, he had to watch over her, he was right, and he could not let Hinata's life end. He could not let her feel anymore pain.

The Hyyuga family had removed anything that could cause Hinata pain from the main room, yet, as Hinata slowly fell asleep, her hands mangled in her face, her eyes scrunched in a pained grimace, he felt as if it was causing her even more pain to not hurt herself. She was ying inside., and he had to get to her, he had to help her!

The door was locked, and he had no way in. Not even one of the Uchiha's talents could help him here. She was just there, writhing in her sleep, the lights blaring and her thoughts buzzing. Even he could feel her aura of agony through the walls of the mansion.

Memories of her raced through his head, the letters he had written, the small smiles he had seen play on her face, the way she twiddled her fingers, the way her face offered friendship, a quiet knowing. It was as if he could travel through every acre of her mind and she would still know more about him then he of her. She knew how to get his attention, she knew how to make him jealous, she knew how to open his locked and bolted heart- all without even trying.

It was then that Sasuke realized just how much he hated the letters. They had broken him, they had make him change from a jerk to a fool, and now he hated the 'dear friend' he had so longed for only two months before. He was just a friend to the only girl he wished he could be more to. He was just a friend, a dear friend, but never a Sasuke. He had been a Kiba, a Jerk, a Math Partner, but never anything more. He wanted to be more than ink on paper, he wanted to be her everything, like she was his.

"Hinata…" Sasuke clenched his fists, and banged them on the iron door, causing a small shudder from the subconscious Hyyuga, and a wince of pain from him.

It was then he realized words had gotten him into this mess. No, he had already realized that, he just then found that if words had gotten him in, words could drag Hinata out.

"…Dear Hinata… not dear friend, for you are so much more than that to me…" She could not hear him, her eyes fluttered, but her mind did not stir. Her chest rose and fell but her ears were closed.

"What do I mean to you?…" Silence emanated from all around, not even the wind stirred his mind. She could not tell him, she could not speak. He mistook as a hint that she had nothing to say.

Turning his hope to anger, Sasuke fled, disappearing into the forest.

"I do everything for you, I changed myself for you, and you can't even open your eyes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Hyyuga complex was deathly silent. Even when the rest of the family arrived at home, too scared to unlock the doors to any of the rooms, no one spoke. Not even Hinata, she could not say "I don't know why you're so worried." She knew why. The Hyyuga's could not comfort her, they did not know how. She just sat deathly pale and blinking non stop, frozen in a corner. Not a whimper escaped her lips, not a single thought showed in her face.

Hanabi mistook this as a good sign, and began to do her homework, her mechanical pencil scratching on the page. A few hours of history and math and the silence was shattered by a scream, Hinata had lunged for the pencil in an attempt to erase her memory, she had sprung from lifeless doll to snarling beast in a split second. Quickly slipping the pencil under a locked door, the family watched as slowly Hinata's clenched fists loosed, and the fury and despair in her eyes receded into sheer white.

Neji sat head in hand, afraid to look at what he had created. _It's the only way… it's too late now, it's the only way_. His thoughts were cloudig his brain with guilt and fear for his sister.

What if Sasuke is right and I should have let them live a lie? I'm a horrible brother, what have I done to her!?

He shook himself off and slowly fell asleep, nightmares feeling like dreams compared to the harshness of reality.

Hiyashi was thinking of his late wife, he was thinking of how the silence now was akin to the silence that lasted for days when they announced her death.

"Where's mommy?" She would ask, her tiny hands holding the bundle of cloth that held her younger sister.

"Mommy's not going to be here anymore."

He could not give his daughter what she had needed alone, he had known this and shunned her due to lack of knowledge on what to do without her mother. So she had found Kiba, and he had replaced her parents. A boy who could be easily mistaken for a dog had replaced him. Now he was gone, and everyone, not just Neji, not just those boys he kept muttering about under his breath, not just himself, they had to save her together, she could not survive with her hopes set in one person.

Hinata… give me another chance, I think I can find a way to be a good father. I think I can become someone you can love. Just hold on my daughter, you're a Hyyuga. One boy can't destroy you forever… can he?

Hanabi was dreaming of her mother's funeral. She didn't remember it of course because it was her birth that had marked her mother's death, yet inside the hazy church, she ran forward, there was a sound coming from the coffin. _Her mother was alive!_

"My mommy's still alive!" she tugged on the black suits of faceless people around her.

"_Hey open the coffin! OPEN IT SHE CAN BE SAVED! LISTEN TO ME!" but she was just a child, and no one listens to children. She let her voice sink down to a whisper "Why can't you hear me…" she pried and clawed at the coffin, using all her strength…. But the sounds had ceased, and everything was still again. After a frozen moment of silence, the coffin swung open by itself._

"_Mother!" But it was not her mother. She had never even seen her mother's face except in photographs. It was her sister, who had help her dress every morning when she was little. Kissed her bruises, shown her the way that dark clouds and rain give birth to sunshine and flowers. Her face was plastic and solemn, like all the rest of the people around of her, clasped in her hand was a small mechanical pencil. Her face had that smile that meant everything was wrong on it. She was no longer Hanabi's caretaker, she was no longer anything but a plastic replica of the sister she knew._

"_HINATA!"_

- - - - - -- - - - - - -

Slowly the night passed, and school was in the morning, as dawn peaked, the sleepless Hiyashi and his equally sleepless son woke the sweating Hanabi who had moaned in her sleep all night. Dicipline was a main asset of Hyyuga pride, and Hiyashi did not even let their sister's jeopardy break the two sibling's perfect attendance. He could not show them love in any other way. Shaking his head he shoved them out the door, it was just him now… him and…

**Hinata. Where was Hinata?**

It only took one glance across the open, sunlit room to confirm that Hinata wasn't there. Every door in the house was locked. She must have escaped when the door was open. She had always had that quality of being invisible to him, yet another reason he was a failure as a father. He shook his head, his knees quaked, and his eyes showed terror for his daughter. The one he had taken for granted. She might be gone forever. Grabbing his coat he ignored the ringing telephone, he ignored the meetings scheduled for him to attend in twenty minutes, he only had eyes for the door and for his missing child. He had gone through over a decade of terrible parenting, and he was going to make up for it, Now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke had speant the night in the forest, too confused to go home, to angry to return to ask about Hinata. He cared too much about her. He should just forget everything, her smile, her pale perfect stubby little fingernails, her stuttering, the way she fainted in Anko's class. There was so much to forget, so much he wanted to keep in his mind. Yet all she did was bring him to his knees.

He was ready to give up, ready to let her fall. As he caught the bus he let Ino sit next to him, praying that the overpowering scent of sour apple chewing gum would waft his feeling away. His heart was clenched, twisted, knotted up for her, it wasn't fair. He had never felt this way before. As he sat down in Iruka's class, glumly copying sentence fragments from the board, he tried to use sheer boredom as a pesticide for the strange feeling he had come to know as love.

- - - -- - - - - -

It had been two hours and Hiyashi had called the police to search the city, it had been two hours… what if she had… no, she was a Hyyuga, she was strong. He belived in her not to die, not to lose to herself.

- - -- - - - - -

Sasuke first noticed something was wrong during Kakashi's class. It was five minutes till the lunch bell, and unfortunately, Kakashi's 'literature appreciation' ((AKA easy A 101)) class was located on the highest floor right on the edge of the school building and as far away from the main cafeteria as possible. It was in these last five minutes that there was a clamor coming from the roof. It sounded like heavy footsteps gone wrong, and Sasuke tilted his head. The rest of the class was paying attention to the clock and Shikamaru was snoring. It was like no one noticed.

Soon enough there it was again, closer. He shook his head, unable to shake the sound from his head. Something was wrong….

The bell rang, and students streamed out of the classroom in a river of relief. Sasuke trudged out last, giving a causal salute to Kakashi before making his way to the cafeteria.

Hinata and the sound were the only things on his mind, he had tried so hard to get rid of her. Get rid of her quiet knowing, get rid of his desire to give up everything for her. His thoughts swirled angrily in his brain as he sat by the window. As he continued to eat the sound and hinata as both the source of his blunt irritation almost merged into one…

And that's when he realized it. It was also the moment that Neji finally swallowed his pride and was finally ready to extend his hand to Sasuke in a pale-angsty-arrogant-prideful-genius form of friendship. However, as soon he reached Sasuke's table the raven haired boy leapt up and sprinted out of the cafeteria.

"C-calm down Neji… calm down. He probably just had to… go to the bathroom really badly, or maybe he didn't notice you." His hands balled into fists and he quickly receded from the area.

- - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -

"HINATA!" Sasuke screamed, dashing out of the school and onto the grounds. He saw a couple students peer out after him, but he ignored their ignorance. . . or maybe that was just him. The sound and Hinata might not even be connected, he could have been overreacting-

"Blood on his face, blood in his eyes, all over your hands, all over the sky!" It was aid like a twisted lullaby, and Sasuke looked up to see Hinata walking along the edge of the school, teetering along the edges, ready to die at any moment. Her eyes were hazed with madness and she had that dreamy out of it smile you might see from someone in love. This was not love though, this was madness, this was unreal and cruel, and Sasuke was going to stop it right now. Kiba's ghost would leave from her eyes, he would take his place. ((A/N Believe it!))

At first Hinata couldn't think, she was so muddled by memory and insanity that she didn't know where she was. Yet, soon she felt a part of her return, a part that had left two years ago, a strong hinata who slowly cleared the clouds from her head and revealed blue skies and a throbbing heart. Everything was below her, and there was a boy, screaming her name….

"HINATA!" He bellowed, trying so hard to snap her out of her perpetual weakness.

"S-s….Sasuke?" She had said his name. Her attention was on him now, and as soon as she set her eyes on him it was gone.

Like a whisper, or a never quite perceived thought, it disappeared into thin air. The strange psychotic grace that had followed hinata like a shadow had vanished. You could see it inside of her, she was no longer under the spell.

Her eyes were clear, clear with such a piercing gaze that Sasuke felt it could match his own. She was still mangled with sorrow, you could see it in the way the wind tossed her hair mournfully behind her, in the way her hands hung limpy as she continued to walk towards the corner of the school roof, balancing on the slightly raised edge.

_The madness had left her, she is sane… so why was she still climbing towards death?!_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOLING HINATA! CLIMB DOWN! DON'T DIE!" His words echoed up to the sky, and came back down to ring in his ears only seconds later.

Slowly students began to realize what was happening and pointed, staring, and began to surround the area where Hinata paced, her steps occasionally tripping up, each time triggering a small collapse or flip from Sasuke's stomach.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." her voice was the same light pitch, the same texture, but so angry and sad, not in the quite sheltered masked way she had kept during classes, but open and dangerous like a night away from home. It was completely unlike the Hinata he knew, but he was taken with her all the same

"Because…" Sasuke said quietly…. Then slowly energy that was bottled up inside of him began to expand, shaking his senses and swelling up his entire being with pent up emotion.

"BECAUSE SO MANY PEOPLE CARE ABOUT KEEPING YOU ALIVE!"

Hinata paused, but then she shook her head

"You don't even know the real me. The world doesn't know the real me, not since my mother DIED!"

Sasuke pounded the ground with his fist

"I may not have known the 'real' you but why throw it away? Please Hinata, you will miss all of life for one boy?"

"The one boy who loved me, who understood me!" She choked on her own atmosphere of despair "The only one I could show everything to! My Father never loved me, my brother only thought I was too weak to handle myself, my sister thought she was better than me! She was right. I don't have anyone NO ONE LOVES ME HERE!" The crowd was silent, and in the distance sirens echoed and teo grey drops splattered into the cemept. Hinata's tears fell off the edge, as she leaned further over, slowly bending herself towards death.

"Hinata, Kiba is defiantly NOT the only person who loves you." If you didn't know better one might say it was rage in Sasuke's voice, but no, it was that foreign twisted new feeling he had called love, and he spoke with such passion in his voice you couldn't even notice the way Neji shrank out of the crowd at the sound of his name, how at least he came to his senses, and dialed 911 on his cell phone. It was after all his job to protect her.

"You broke through me Hinata, and you changed me into a different person. You took away my arrogance and Sarcasm and made me a fool. I want revenge, and I'll get it too! I'll play the same trick on you and force you to let kiba pass on. I will change you, twist you, untwist you like you untwisted me. You can't die and make the same mark he did. He's dead and only prayers reach him, but I am here right in front of you! And weather you wish it was me or not I will be the one who will catch you when you fall! You've made me do Fucking EVERYTHING! Write you letters, save you from your own hands, watch you love another guy you've made me watch you suffer, and all for nothing!? You made me crazy Hinata, and there is no way you are dying today." People were staring, Sasuke…. The Sasuke Uchiha? Every ounce of his sarcasm, his normal essence was stripped away. He was so scared for her, so anxious for her safety that he had crumpled up his entire nature and thrown it away.

Hinata seemed to flutter for a second, her eyes were wide and filled with tears. Some of her quiet innocence seeped back into her nature, she shivered at the speech she had longed to hear, and her knees quaked in fear. Now she was unsure of what to do, she was caught between the seams of her own splitting heart.

"I…."

"I…..I-" Her words were cut off by her own scream as the wind gave the necessary push to send her to her grave.

She was flying almost, a terrifying freedom for a few suicidal seconds, the air pushing against her face and blowing back everything she could ever remember. Memories of sunlit trees, of dust filled libraries and red triangled cheeks. They flew out of her head and floated away.

She was ready to create new memories now, memories of landing not on cold concrete, but on a contraption set up by a team of emergency specialists, and a memory of her father smiling, a memory of her new friends laughing, and a memory of a raven haired boy, standing in the rain, the grin of a fool and the gaze of an arrogant jerk, with a hand outstretched.

"I will catch you when you fall." It was the words that had broken her spell, the words who had slowed her pain, his words had lifted her away from madness and death, and as the rain shot down like hundreds of bullets the girl in the memory ran forward quickly, her lavender jacket getting soaked with laughter as they walked down the flooded streets, talking and holding hands.

**Fin.**

((Yeah, Sasuke did get a little OOC (Okay really OOC) by the end., but I'm still a beginner at Fanfiction so please don't flame me! **Cowers** at least my endings will get better over time. Please review especially if you have constructive criticism on how I could have done better on the ending. (Phrased nicely for those who are easily crushed by other's opinions)))


End file.
